Drabbles and Slash
by Shelly LeBlanc
Summary: A series of drabbles that probably won't have anything to do with each other. This will contain Slash and Turtlecest, so be warned. All of them centered around Donatello. Latest one: Twinkle, Twinkle - Raph/Don.
1. Favorites

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy. But I have started to write some drabbles that deal with turtlecest. So if you don't like turtlecest, or slash, you are more than welcomed to just leave right now. I won't be offended.

Each drabble has it's own rating, but to be on the safe side, I will post it as the highest rating. It will probably change as I add more drabbles to this.

- Shelly

---

**Title:** Favorites  
**Fandom:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series  
**Characters: **One-sided Mike/Don, implied Raph/Don.  
**Prompt: **011 -Red  
**Word Count:** 135  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Mikey knew all of his favorites...even the ones that hurt him the most.  
**Author's Notes:** Unbeta'd because it's a drabble...all mistakes are mine. Of course...part of the FanFic100 challenge. It's about time I added Mikey to the mix...though, this really isn't much...

---

Mikey knew all of Don's favorites. He knew that his bro liked his pizza folded in half to get double the cheesey goodness. He knew that Donnie preferred Math over English, because at least the numbers made sense in every language and the English language was just too confusing for those who didn't study it obsessively. He knew that his favorite color is purple, but any moron could have guessed that. But not many knew that Don liked the color because of Ultra-Violet light, which caused people to see things that were once invisible.

Mikey also knew Don's favorite brother was him, with out having to ask, because they _always_ got along.

But he also knew that while he was Don's favoritest little brother, he wasn't Don's favorite turtle…and that Don's second favorite color was Red.


	2. To Fix This

**Title**: To Fix This  
**Fandom:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series  
**Characters**: SAINW!Raph/Don Prompt: 072 - Fixed.  
**Word** **Count**: 200  
**Rating**: PG-13 for non-graphic sex  
**Summary**: He had owed it to him. He had to fix this.  
**Author's Notes**: Unbeta'd because it's a drabble...all mistakes are mine. Of course...part of the FanFic100 challenge. Yet another SAINW based fic, but this time slash! Whoot! This is dedicated to crabapplered who's Past to Present fic is still one of my favorite reads.

---

He had owed it to him. Hell, after seeing how things were with his own very eyes, he owed it to them all. To fix this mess his disappearance caused. He knew it wasn't his fault, really. It was the other him, the _other_ Donatello, who left them, that caused their misery.

But Don was here now, and he was going to fix it, someway, somehow.

So when Raphael, half blind and scarred, looked at him, drinking him in, Donnie followed him into the back room, where the older turtle had disappeared into. He had allowed Raphael to pull him close and hold onto him for dear life. He had permitted Raph to shift against him and plant a kiss on his neck, his cheek, his _lips_.

And even though he feared it, he had let the older turtle to hold him down and enter him, making him both torn and full at the same time. He had accepted Raphie's hands on him, bringing them both to climax.

He then allowed his brother to cry into his shoulder as they lay there in the aftermath.

He had allowed, and accepted this, because he had to.

He had to fix this.


	3. Twinkle, Twinkle

Title: Twinkle, Twinkle**Fandom:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series Characters: Raphael/DonatelloPrompt: 046 - Star.Word Count:350Rating:GSummary:Don likes to watch the stars, Raph likes to see them through his eyes.Author's Notes: Pure fluff. Like I promised. Unbeta'd due to drabbleness.Yes, it's slash.

---

Out in the middle of nowhere, they could see the sky so clear.

The two figures in the dark sat against a protruding rock from the ground, with one holding the other close to their chest. His strong arms surrounded the younger of the two in a protective hold, though there was nothing to fear in this deserted area but the chill of midnight.

Donatello laid his head back against Raphael's shoulders, his eyes turned upward as he stared at the millions of burning gas objects in the sky. His eyes were alight with delight at the sight, for it was something rarely seen in the busy New York nights without the aid of a telescope. His voice is soft, warm, and breathless from awe. He might know a bit more about the stars that the average person, mutant or non, but he still found them as fascinating as the first time he had seen them with his very own eyes. He could still talk about the miracles and wonders that they are, how they are created, how they work, and how they die. It was a great big circle of life in the sky.

And Raph, he watched the stars through his lover's eyes. He stared down into them as Don stared up, his attention only mildly on the one who held him as he spoke in his tenor voice of the marvels of the universe and saw the world alight in those brown eyes. Donatello's own intelligent spark would be aided with the light from the millions of beautiful stars.

Raph never appreciated the stars more until they were in Don's eyes.

The elder turtle tighten his hold on Donnie and rubbed his cheek against his own. Don moved his attention from the stars above to Raph's amber eyes and his eyes blazing anew with a different spark and it still takes Raph's breath away. Because he knew that no matter how bright the stars in the sky were, Raph would still be Don's favorite star.

The red-masked turtle smiled contently, and started to sing softly.

"Twinkle, twinkle…"


End file.
